Blacklist
by Raputopu
Summary: Pilihan hidup adalah takdir yang mempertemukan ketiganya. Impian hanyalah secuil delusi yang membuat mereka mampu untuk terus bertahan hidup. Namun, realita adalah tamparan sekaligus pendamping dari akhir perjalanan yang panjang. Ketika mereka saling mengutarakan tujuan hidup masing-masing, sesungguhnya garis akhir ketiganya sedang menuju pada tempat yang sama.


**Summary :** Tiga orang sahabat yang terpisah sejak lama, terjebak di dalam gerbong kecil menuju Italia. Pilihan hidup adalah takdir yang mempertemukan ketiganya. Impian hanyalah secuil delusi yang membuat mereka mampu untuk terus bertahan hidup. Namun, realita adalah tamparan sekaligus pendamping dari akhir perjalanan yang panjang. Ketika mereka saling mengutarakan tujuan hidup masing-masing, sesungguhnya garis akhir ketiganya sedang menuju tempat yang sama.

 **Genre** : _Friendship, Tragedy_

* * *

Penulis hanya meminjam karakter milik pencipta dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain untuk memenuhi kepuasan pribadi

* * *

 **4 Agustus 2013**

Gilbert Beilschmidt menjulurkan tangannya, membentangkan peta seharga 0,5 Lira selebar satu meter yang sudah kusut itu ke depan wajah dan memasang mimik serius. Dipandanginya segala objek yang tercetak di kertas lusuh itu tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Matanya memancarkan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi kala mengikuti garis-garis merah berupa jalur kereta api yang menghubungkan satu negara dengan negara lain.

Setelah menaiki kereta ini, Gilbert berani jamin dia akan sukses berada di stasiun Venice, Italia.

 _Sip._

Gilbert mengangguk yakin lalu dilipatnya peta itu asal-asalan sambil memandangi sekitarnya. Di hadapannya tersaji pemandangan berupa gerombolan manusia yang mulai berdiri bergerombol memadati sisi lantai stasiun untuk menunggu pintu kereta di depannya dibuka oleh petugas.

 _Uh-oh._ Gilbert harus masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta jika tidak ingin ketinggalan—

— _lagi._

Dimasukkannya peta Italia murahan itu ke dalam ransel hitamnya. Dibukanya risleting pada kantung paling depan lalu dijejalkannya perkamen itu ke bagian terbawah, membiarkannya mendekam aman bersama _iPod, earphone,_ buku daftar makanan enak di Italia, buku catatan pribadi, beserta peralatan tulis lainnya.

Gilbert menegakkan punggung kemudian berjalan santai menghampiri area arus manusia yang berdesak-desakan liar menerobos masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta api. Dipasangnya tampang percaya diri dan sambil memasang gestur tubuh angkuh kala menyelinap ke dalam terjangan orang-orang yang berjubelan masuk ke dalam pintu masuk kereta yang minimalis itu.

Berkat latihan rutin yang ia praktekkan ketika merebut tempat berdiri untuk melihat papan pengumuman juara karaoke di mading universitasnya, Gilbert menjadi sangat terbiasa dan mahfum dengan situasi _serobot-menyerobot_ seperti ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, albino Jerman itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu gerbong kereta api, merapikan ujung-ujung bajunya dengan penuh gaya dan melempar pandangan ke sekitar untuk memilih tempat duduknya.

Namun dia kalah cepat dengan manusia-manusia kanibal ini. Sejauh bola matanya menelusur, tidak ada kursi kereta kosong yang terlihat. Semuanya sudah dipenuhi oleh ibu-ibu dan anak-anak, barang-barang besar, koper, kakek-kakek merokok, dan anjing peliharaan.

Hei, memangnya boleh membawa anjing ke dalam kereta? Entahlah, Gilbert juga baru tahu.

Dan pada saat itulah mata rubi Gilbert menangkap visual sebuah meja kecil di sudut kiri belakang gerbong. Sebuah meja kecil yang belum terisi, berada di dekat jendela yang terbuka, dan hanya berisi seorang pria Spanyol berkulit cokelat yang sedang serius membersihkan lensa _handycam-_ nya.

* * *

 **Hetalia: Axis Powers** © Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Blacklist** © _Raputopu_

* * *

 _ **Tiga orang sahabat yang terpisah sejak lama, terjebak di dalam gerbong kecil menuju Italia**_

"Halo, salam kenal, aku Gilbert, dan bolehkah aku duduk di mejamu?"

Kepala Antonio Fernandez Carriedo terangkat ketika mendengar teguran khas anak kecil itu. Mata mengedip beberapa kali ketika mendapati pemandangan seorang pria sebaya asing dengan wajah suntuk tengah berdiri di sebelah mejanya sambil menenteng tas ransel besar, dan beberapa botol minum di tangan kirinya, juga sebuah gulungan jaket hitam di tangan kanan.

Menyadari pria asing itu tengah menunggu jawabannya dan ia merasa dituntut untuk harus menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang, Antonio langsung berdiri terburu-buru dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk. "O-oh, silahkan." katanya sembari melempar senyum ramah.

"Oke, terimakasih. Tidak perlu formal begitu. Apa semua orang Spanyol formal? Kurasa tidak. Mereka aslinya jauh lebih _badass_ ketimbang penjahat telenovela." Gilbert menurunkan ransel hitamnya ke kursi di seberang Antonio, kemudian diletakkan peralatan lain, seperti botol minuman, jaket, serta beberapa makanan ringan di atas meja mereka.

Antonio hanya memandanginya bingung dan tak tahu harus merespon apa. Bukan karena canggung atau takut jika tata penyusunan kalimat nanti salah, tapi dia tidak ingin mendengar komentar berbelit-belit lain yang kemungkinan meluncur lagi dari bibir pemuda berpenampilan 'ramai' ini.

Gilbert menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi empuk berwarna _maroon_ sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Nah, jadi… siapa namamu?" tanya Gilbert kemudian. Dikatupkannya kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah dengan kepala ditundukkan sedikit dan punggung agak membungkuk, layaknya gestur detektif yang sedang menginterogasi penjahat.

Momen canggung yangkedua.

"… Ng." Sepotong kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari bibir Antonio kemudian setelah jeda sepuluh detik yang mendenging. Dia kemudian meletakkan _handycam_ -nya di bidang datar meja piviliun—sebenarnya suatu aksi untuk menghindari tatapan intens Gilbert yang saat ini tengah meneror bola mata hijaunya. Sedikit tak nyaman dibuatnya. Tapi kemudian disingkirkannya segala bayangan seram dari orang asing yang baru ia kenal satu menit ini, berganti menjadi wajah ramah dan bercahaya seperti biasanya. "Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Dijulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Gilbert mengibaskan tangannya. "Aah, sudah kubilang. Jangan terlalu formal," gerutu Gilbert. Lalu pemuda Jerman itu berusaha mengingat nama yang barusan melintas di kepalanya sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan mengabaikan juluran tangan si pria Spanyol. "Oke. Antonio, ya."

"Y- _yeah_ , begitulah." Antonio menarik tangannya kembali, canggung.

Dilihatnya Gilbert tak merespon kalimatnya dan sekarang malah sibuk memandang keluar jendela dengan posisi tangan menopang dagu dan memasang wajah bosan. Pria berambut lurus itu terlihat lebih menikmati pemandangan ladang rumput di kota Berchtesgader ketimbang suasana di kereta api ini, ataupun pada pria Spanyol tampan yang duduk canggung di depannya.

Dan bila sudah seperti ini, biasanya Antonio akan diserang rasa gelisah berlebihan. Dia selalu merasa gagal jika tak mampu memberikan sambutan atau kesan pertama yang menarik untuk orang yang baru pertama kali ia kenal. Dalam kasus ini, Gilbert adalah orangnya.

"Jadi," kata Antonio kemudian, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua, walau disadarinya suasana di sekitarnya sudah cukup hingar-bingar untuk merusak telinga, tentu saja dengan bunyi timpukkan barang-barang yang dilempar masuk ke bagasi kereta, juga petugas kereta yang marah-marah di ujung gerbong. "kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama, ya?"

Gilbert menoleh sedikit. "Apa? Oh! Maksudmu Italia? Tentu saja!" Ia menghela napas sesaat. Matanya kembali tertuju pada bentang alam yang indah di balik bingkai jendela yang kotor, lebih tertarik pada formasi burung dara yang melayang di angkasa dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya. "Ya. Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, memangnya buat apa aku repot-repot menaiki kereta lanjut usia ini dan menunggu dua jam seperti orang gila di stasiun untuk menerobos pintu?"

Antonio mengangguk-angguk mengerti, menahan geli tawa. Jawaban 'ya' versi albino ini ternyata lebih panjang dari dugaannya.

Gilbert bertanya balik. "Apa yang membuatmu pergi ke Italia, Antonio? Pasta? Lukisan? Pemain sepak bola? Mafia? Atau…" Gilbert terlihat berpikir, "Menara Pisa?"

Antonio tertawa pelan beberapa detik, kemudian tersenyum hambar. "Sebenarnya," ia menghela napas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiran kalutnya.

"—untuk mengejar impianku." Antonio tertawa meringis. "Kedengarannya aneh, ya? Tapi—" Antonio mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Itulah tujuanku sekarang."

"Wow." Gilbert tiba-tiba saja menaruh sedikit perhatian pada penuturan orang ini. "Memangnya impian macam apa yang menyeretmu sampai jauh-jauh ke Italia?"

Antonio tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Kau sedang berbicara dengan seorang pelukis Spanyol sekarang."

Dia dapat melihat rahang Gilbert terbuka sedikit.

Antonio terkekeh. "Kejutan." ucapnya lirih dan Antonio buru-buru mengklarifikasi. "Maksudku, aku adalah _calon_ pelukis. Belum menjadi pelukis asli." bisiknya.

Ekspresi wajah Gilbert langsung berganti menjadi alis mengkerut .

" _Shibe_! Memangnya untuk menjadi pelukis membutuhkan sebuah lisensi? Memangnya ada yang namanya Surat Ijin Melukis? Apakah menjadi pelukis adalah sesuatu yang tabu sampai-sampai membutuhkan sebuah sertifikat atau lisensi atau peresmian agar tidak menganggu ketertiban dunia? Oh, negara macam apa ini!"

Antonio meringis. "Kira-kira seperti itulah."

"Orang menjijikkan macam apa yang memasang lisensi pada pelukis?"

"Sebuah museum di Italia. Aku mencari nafkah dengan menjual lukisan. Dan pendapatannya akan jauh lebih besar jika aku berhasil memajangnya di museum. Namun pihak museum menolak lukisanku jika aku tak punya lisensi."

"Museum macam apa itu? Jangan-jangan mereka yang belum punya lisensi!"

Antonio tertawa miris. "Yah, mungkin saja. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah merencanakan untuk menjual lukisan-lukisanku pada orang lain. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah menjadi seorang pelukis bebas. Pelukis yang bisa dikenal orang banyak dan menginspirasi pelukis lainnya. Melukis untuk kesenangan pribadi. Kurasa—kurasa untuk hal itu akan menjadi sangat sulit. Mungkin aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pelukis."

"Kau tahu, Antonio. Walau penampilanku seperti ini, sebenarnya hatiku sangat melankolis. Hei _, hei_!Jangan tertawadulu! Aku sedang serius _!_ Perlu kau ketahui, aku ini sangat sensitif dengan hal-hal yang bersinggungan dengan harapan, impian, atau perubahan di masa depan.

Hal yang harus kau ketahui adalah, kita semua terlahir ke dunia ini dengan hak-hak manusia yang sudah melekat pada diri kita sejak bayi. Hak hidup, hak untuk mendapatkan pacar, hak untuk minum _beer,_ hak untuk _seks_. Namun perlu diingat!" seru Gilbert kencang, membuat nenek-nenek yang menyuap sarapan di seberang sampai menjatuhkan sendok. "Ada beberapa dari hak itu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa direnggut oleh dunia dan oleh orang-orangnya yang kejam seperti binatang. Kau mungkin diperbolehkan hidup di dunia, tapi tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Kau mungkin bisa menikah, namun belum tentu akan bertahan hingga tua. Kau mungkin ingin bahagia, namun belum tentu itu terjadi!

Semua hak itu relatif dan objektif. Semuanya palsu dan tidak ada artinya jika kau adalah orang lemah dan minoritas, Antonio.

Namun ada satu hak yang tidak bisa direnggut oleh siapapun di dunia ini. Tidak presiden, tidak oleh kepolisian, bahkan tidak oleh ibumu! Hak dari Tuhan yang benar-benar sempurna dan tak terkalahkan! Sebuah hak yang dianugerahkan untuk kita langsung dari tangan suci Tuhan. Hak yang hanya menjadi bagian dari dirimu dan melekat bersama jiwamu!

Yaitu hak untuk _bermimpi_! Kau pantas untuk bermimpi, Antonio! Semua orang di dunia ini pantas untuk bermimpi! JUGA KAU! Maka dari itu jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi, Antonio! Jangan pernah membiarkan mimpimu direnggut oleh orang-orang itu! KARENA... KAU... PUNYA HAK UNTUK ITU!"

Bagai _film_ yang diberi jeda di tengah jalan, begitulah suasana gerbong kereta api sekarang. Waktu seakan berhenti dan manusia berhenti bergerak.

Antonio menggeleng takjub, tak mampu berkata-kata. Tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya kalimat patah-patah yang tak jelas terdengar. Telunjuk Gilbert masih menuding lurus wajahnya dengan kilatan mata. Antonio tak menghiraukan lagi pandangan-pandangan tercengang penumpang lain. Fokus utama hanya tertuju lurus ke arah mereka berdua.

Itu memang bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya, namun kalimat Gilbert sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menaikkan derajat kebahagiaannya. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak menemui orang seperti ini, seseorang yang benar-benar tulus peduli pada orang lain tanpa memandang kawan atau lawan.

Gilbert dan dirinya bahkan baru bertemu sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun pria ini sudah mampu memberi kehangatan di tengah-tengah kegalauan.

Jika tidak ada meja yang memisahkan mereka, maka Antonio akan memberikan pelukan hangat penuh rasa terima kasih.

Antonio tertunduk, tersenyum lirih dan sedikit mengerdipkan mata yang berkaca. "Yah. Kau benar, Gilbert."

Gilbert langsung menggebrak meja, serta-merta tertawa keras. "Tentu saja! Aku selalu benar karena aku _awesome_!" Gilbert terlihat begitu bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. "Dan tambahan. Siapapun yang akan kau temui nantinya. Entah dia orang penting, ataupun seseorang yang berarti di kehidupanmu. Atau justru rentenir, orang jahat, atau siapapun… ingatlah akan satu hal." Gilbert menarik napas sejenak, dan dirinya kembali melanjutkan khotbahnya. "Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang berada di dekatmu, siapapun dia. Terutama bagi yang berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan dan pola pikirmu, bahkan sampai mengubah perangaimu, tentu saja."

Gilbert terdiam sejenak untuk merenung dalam diam, kemudian kembali melanjutkan dengan lirih. Tak melihat ekspresi Antonio yang tercengang atas penuturannya di seberang meja. "Karena, _yah_ , kau tahu sendiri, lah. Tidak banyak orang yang mau menyia-nyiakan kehidupannnya untuk memperbaiki hidup orang lain. Dan, kau tahu? Menemukan orang baik seperti itu di dunia kejam super brengsek seperti ini sama susahnya dengan mencari orang Kanada di rapat PBB."

Antonio tertawa geli. "Kau mengigau, ya?" Ia tergelak sedikit. Terutama di bagian analogi yang terakhir. Dan dia terpana pria ini mau memberikan sederet pidato singkat padanya.

"Hei! Seharusnya kau bangga karena mendapat kalimat motivasi dari orang _awesome_ sepertiku!" sahut Gilbert jumawa dengan nada protes.

Antonio merusaha meredam tawanya sembari meremas perutnya yang kram. "Baik, baik. Itu adalah 90 detik yang cukup berarti untukku. Terima kasih untuk motivasinya yang menyentuh, Gilbert." sahut Antonio di sela-sela tawa yang kini mereda menjadi seulas senyuman lebar. "Dan itu bukan sekedar kalimat, kurasa. Tepatnya, _uhm_ , lebih menyerupai ringkasan dari buku motivasi."

"Sama-sama, bung." Gilbert mengangguk-angguk, kemudian melempar pandangan ke luar jendela lagi, kembali menjadi Gilbert yang tak peduli pada sekitar.

Antonio terpaksa mengakui jika ia merasa sedikit nyaman jika berada di dekat pria ini. Gilbert adalah tipikal orang supel dan mau berbagi semua hal, mulai dari hal-hal terkecil hingga menyangkut perbendaharaan diri. Dan dia tidak segan-segan untuk mengutarakan seluruh isi pikirannya tanpa _filter_ ataupun dengan kalimat manis yang memuji, tidak seperti orang yang Antonio kenal kebanyakan.

"Jadi," kata Antonio, "jika aku memiliki tujuan untuk pergi ke Italia, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa tujuanmu pergi ke negara itu, Gilbert? Liburan? Berpesiar? Mencari jodoh?" Antonio mencoba meniru-niru gaya berbicara Gilbert, dengan mimik jenaka iseng yang mengundang senyum orang-orang di sekitar.

"Ah, tidak, tidak." Gilbert mengibaskan tangannya. Ia kemudian mengubah posisi duduk dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, kepalanya dibaringkan pada puncak dudukan, mendongak sambil menatap langit-langit gerbong yang berkarat. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, berusaha mencari posisi santai sebisa mungkin. Matanya tengah membayangkan sesuatu di atas sana. Tanpa sadar merangsang suatu bentuk senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

Alis Antonio terangkat. "Oh, ya?" Agak terkejut karena melihat Gilbert tiba-tiba tersenyum. Antonio kemudian berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang yang tengah dibicarakan ini pasti merupakan sosok penting di kehidupan Gilbert sehingga membuat albino itu mendadak sedikit ceria dari sebelumnya. Mungkin saja orang yang dimaksud adalah _pacarnya_.

"Apa aku boleh tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Antonio menaikkan alis, penuh keingintahuan.

Gilbert terdiam.

Pertanyaan itu kontan membangkitkan obor dari kilatan masa lalu dan seketika menariknya ke realita yang sesungguhnya. Disadarinya memori itu seolah-olah bangkit dari alam bawah sadar dan memberontak untuk bebas dari kekangannya.

 _Orang itu._ Bayangan masa lalu itu kembali berkelebat.

Gilbert menyadari lembaran _flashback_ yang tak sengaja ia buka kini justru memberikan reaksi yang menyakitkan pada perasaannya yang belum sembuh beberapa tahun lalu. Luka lama yang belum mengering dan memberi goresan tersendiri pada kehidupan Gilbert itu kini perlahan-lahan merangkak kembali ke dunia nyata, mengacaukan pikirannya. Bunga-bunga tidur sekaligus monster perusak mimpi di tiap malam. _Dia_ adalah ingatan terindah sekaligus paling menyakitkan yang pernah Gilbert genggam seumur hidupnya. Dan Gilbert bersumpah takkan pernah membiarkan pengalaman penuh duri-duri tajam itu terlepas dari genggamannya begitu saja. Sesakit apapun konsekuensinya.

 _Tidak akan pernah._

"… Gil?"

Suara Antonio membuat Gilbert tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kau berpikir lama sekali." racau Antonio.

Mata Gilbert mengerjap beberapa kali. Disadarinya ia masih berada di dalam kereta, duduk selonjoran di hadapan seorang pria Spanyol yang tampan, dan ditemani bunyi peluit kereta yang sebentar lagi akan berjalan.

Lagi-lagi bayangan buruk itu mengusiknya.

"Ah, maaf!" Gilbert buru-buru menegakkan punggung dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Sampai mana kita tadi? Oh, iya, orang yang ingin kucari. Ha! Benar juga. Astaga, sampai lupa. Maaf, aku ngantuk sekali gara-gara menonton pertandingan sepak bola Asia tadi malam. Mungkin hal ini yang agak mengacaukan pikiranku." ucap Gilbert cepat, berpura-pura mengucek-ucek matanya seperti orang baru bangun tidur, dan membuat Antonio kesulitan mencerna kata-katanya, membuatnya justru kian terlihat lucu.

"Yah, jadi begini, sebenarnya orang yang akan kucari ini tidak terlalu penting, sih. Dan mungkin kau tak mau membahasnya. Tidak terlalu penting, sungguh, jadi… lupakan saja."

Antonio kemudian menyadari nada bicara Gilbert menjadi janggal dan pelan di kalimat terakhir.

"Ayolah, Gil. Ini tidak adil. Aku sudah menceritakan tujuanku. Cukup berikan statusnya di kehidupanmu. Apakah dia sahabat? Keluarga? Mantan pacar? Hanya itu. Setidaknya agar aku bisa mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas tentang orang yang akan kau cari ini." protes Antonio dan malah kian gencar memborbardir Gilbert dengan rentetan pertanyaan. "Apakah dia pekerja bangunan? Tukang parkir? Pejabat pemerintah?"

"Hoy, hoy! Pertanyaanmu makin ke sini makin tidak _awesome_. Dan untuk apa aku mencari pekerja bangunan, tukang parkir, atau pejabat pemerintah? Memangnya aku punya urusan apa dengan mereka? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengurus hidupku dan memberiku makan. Oh! Aku pernah berurusan sekali dengan tukang parkir, dan kami berkelahi di pinggir jalan karena ia menaikkan tarif parkiranku! Dia memang tukang parkir yang tidak _awesome._ Dan, oh, iya! Aku juga pernah sekali bermasalah dengan pejabat perintah! Yah, kau tahu? Aku pernah menyiram kopiku di jas mahal mereka, dan itu tak berakhir baik pada nilai praktek di perkuliahan karena dia adalah dosenku. _Merde_! Terkutuklah dia di neraka!—"

Gilbert kembali menjadi mesin berbicara otomatis yang sulit dihentikan.

Antonio tertawa lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tawa yang benar-benar lepas dan tidak terkesan malu-malu lagi. Seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah biasa berbagi cerita-cerita aib masa lalu yang memalukan.

"Dan aku juga pernah berkelahi dengan tukang karcis taman bermain! Mereka sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan, kau tahu? Aku berani bersumpah demi celana dalam Marilyn Monreo, aku memang tidak bersalah pada waktu itu. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan tinggiku tidak—"

Brak!

Sebuah ransel hijau lumut tiba-tiba mendarat di meja mereka dan menghentikan cerita menggebu-gebu Gilbert seketika.

Keheningan yang menyusul terasa cukup panjang dan membuat mulut Gilbert terbuka sedikit.

Mata kedua orang itu kini tertuju kepada seorang pria Eropa lain yang kini berdiri di sebelah meja mereka dengan tampang lusuh. Kaos oblong kusut berkibar melewati celana _jeans_ belel robek-robek. Rambut pirang ikal kusut dan mencuat-cuat bergantung loyo di atas kedua bahunya. Iris birunya begitu gelap dan terlihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Dari penampilan kulitnya yang kelewat pucat itu membuat Gilbert menduga orang ini pasti kekurangan asupan vitamin D.

Dan dari bau badan yang menyengat dipastikan orang ini jarang mandi.

"Hai, aku Francis, dan bolehkah aku duduk di meja kalian?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pilihan hidup adalah takdir yang mempertemukan ketiganya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi, kita bertiga akan berangkat menuju Italia, ya. Francis. Gilbert."

Antonio berusaha ceria untuk memecahkan suasana hening yang menyelimuti dirinya dan kedua orang di seberang meja. Namun, tetap saja Gilbert masih sibuk sendiri dengan _smartphone_ -nya, sementara pemuda bernama Francis itu tengah khusyuk mengorek daging yang menyempil di sela-sela giginya dengan jari kelingking.

Kadar cuek kedua orang ini pasti di atas rata-rata.

Hening lagi.

Satu-satunya yang menggerakkan tubuh stagnan mereka hanyalah getaran dari laju kereta api melintas tenang di atas ladang rumput. Terdengar bunyi petugas karcis yang mengunjungi kursi-kursi penumpang dan bincang-bincang gosip ibu-ibu lansia di seberang meja mereka.

Gilbert menurunkan _smartphone_ -nya kemudian mengintimidasi dua pasang mata orang Eropa yang duduk di depan dan tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kita pasti ditakdirkan untuk bertemu di sini." ujarnya dengan suara serak yang pelan.

"Atau kita yang sengaja membuat takdir untuk saling bertemu?" tambah Antonio.

"Atau kita hanya kebetulan memiliki tujuan yang sama dan kebetulan juga mendapatkan tempat duduk yang sama?" Pemuda brewokan itu akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Apa yang membawamu ke Italia, Francis?" Gilbert menoleh.

Wajah pria Perancis di sebelahnya ini jadi terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan bila dilihat dari dekat. Bukan karena wajahnya mirip pecandu narkoba atau pria-pria yang kalah judi. Tapi Gilbert dapat melihat ada kesedihan di sorot matanya.

"Mencari pekerjaan." ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

 _Benar saja,_ pikir Gilbert. Pria itu tersenyum miris.

"Lagipula tidak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi pengangguran, kan?" Francis terkekeh. "Oooh, andai saja semua orang tua di dunia merelakan anaknya yang sudah berumur dua puluh satu untuk hidup bebas." Francis buru-buru meralat. "Tapi tentu saja hal itu mustahil, kan?"

Gilbert tersenyum simpatik sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung si pemuda berambut gondrong. "Aku yakin masa depanmu pasti cerah, _bung_."

"Terima kasih." Francis memberikan senyuman tulus.

"Kalian berdua manis sekali." ujar Antonio menyindir jahil. Ternyata penyakit melankolis Gilbert bisa menular.

Lima detik berlalu dan ketiganya masih duduk dalam posisi yang sama. Tangan Gilbert masih merangkul pundak Francis dengan kaku dan kedua mata Antonio masih memandangi dua pria yang duduk di hadapannya saling bergantian. Keheningan panjang dan canggung menguasai ketiga pria itu dalam pikiran masing-masing dan mereka mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengekspresikan suatu emosi. Apa yang terjadi di detik selanjutnya adalah jeritan frustasi Gilbert yang disusul bantingan tangan pada meja.

"AYOLAH, KAWAN! INI KONYOL! APA-APAAN YANG KITA LAKUKAN SEJAK TADI?"

Tidak ada rona lain di wajah dua pria di sekitarnya selain gelak tawa terbahak-bahak yang dibarengi pukul-pukulan di meja dan hentakan kaki yang menggetarkan lantai gerbong ketika jeritan itu dilontarkan. Penumpang lain sampai terheran-heran melihat tiga pria yang semula duduk tenang, kini meletup dalam dera tawa tidak karuan di sudut gerbong sambil menunjuk wajah satu sama lain dengan wajah memerah.

Antonio adalah orang pertama yang berhasil terbebas dari ledakan tawa hebatnya dan sekarang sedang memulihkan diri dari rasa geli yang mengguncang perutnya. "Kita pasti dapat Oscar ini, kawan-kawan. Aku sungguh tidak menduganya. Gilbert, kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat kita bertiga bertindak seperti ini."

"Delapan tahun tidak bertemu dan kalian masih bodoh seperti dulu." tambah Francis yang berbicara patah-patah di sela tawanya.

"Kau jauh lebih bodoh dan homo, Francis." koreksi Gilbert, disusul tawa geli Francis. "Aku sudah menduga kau adalah Antonio sejak awal dan pria bau mulut di sebelahku ini adalah Francis. Tapi aku tidak mau mendapat malu jika mendapat kenyataan bahwa kalian berdua lupa pada sahabat _awesome_ kalian ini." kata Gilbert membela diri, terdengar sedikit sedih pada pernyataannya.

"Lupa pada dirimu?" Antonio bertanya sangsi, yang bahkan terdengar tidak yakin pada pertanyaannya sendiri. "Lupa pada albino gila yang memasukkan katak ke dalam rok wanita dan menyelipkan petasan ke telinga kepala sekolah? Aku pasti sudah menderita amnesia hebat jika lupa pada orang sepertimu." Antonio mengakhiri kalimat dengan senyuman tulus. "Belum lagi pada Francis. Orang yang mengajarkan aku untuk menulis surat cinta pada Lovino yang berakhir dengan tamparan di pipi. Orang yang mati-matian membujuk Lovino agar mau berteman denganku. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa berpacaran dengan Lovi seperti sekarang bila tidak ada kau, Francis."

"Dan bagaimana bisa aku lupa pada kalian berdua? Gilbert yang kerjanya menguntit wanita mandi dan Antonio yang suka menggoda anak SD sebelah?" tambah Francis geli.

"Bunuh aku bila aku lupa pada kalian berdua." kata Gilbert. "Siapa yang tidak kenal Francis? Pujangga kebanggaan sekolah yang puisinya membuat kucing tetangga muntah darah. Dan ada Antonio Banderas, pria Spanyol idola wanita SMA yang senyumnya bisa membuat ovarium meledak."

Ketiga sahabat itu kembali tenggelam dalam gelak tawa. Seolah-olah menertawakan diri mereka sendiri dan dua pria lainnya. Andaikan ada yang mampu menghentikan mereka, maka itu adalah Natalia Arlvoskaya yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah meja mereka dengan tas ransel besar yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu, teman-teman?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Yang nampak hanyalah tawa kebahagiaan dari tiga orang sahabat yang telah lama tak bertemu.

Karena setelah tawa sesaat ini, ketiganya tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Impian hanya secuil delusi yang membuat mereka mampu untuk terus bertahan hidup**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai ucapannya, Gilbert berhasil menemui orang yang dicari-carinya di Italia. Segalanya berjalan sesuai harapan. Dia berhasil membunuh pria itu. Pria yang membuat dirinya harus kehilangan adik untuk selama-lamanya. _Darah harus dibayar dengan darah_ adalah prinsip yang Gilbert pegang sejak tiga tahun lalu semenjak ia menemukan mayat adiknya ditemukan tewas di ruang bawah tanah.

Keluarga Gilbert bukanlah keluarga harmonis yang dibentuk oleh pilar-pilar dua orang tua yang menjaga anaknya dan diisi dengan sepasang saudara yang akan saling menjaga sejak akhir.

Kehidupan mereka selalu diliputi jerat hutang, rasa takut, persaingan, amarah balas dendam, dan semuanya terbalut dalam satu wadah yang membuat mereka dikenal sebagai satu-satunya keluarga penjahat terkenal di Jerman.

Jalan hidup itu ternyata meminta sebuah tumbal yang tak biasa. Ludwig akhirnya menjadi garis akhir yang membuat Gilbert harus rela melepaskan borgol kriminalitasnya. Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat korban yang berjatuhan menjadi lebih banyak. Ludwig sudah cukup untuk mewakili semuanya. Ludwig kini menjadi pusat kesengsaraannya yang bermuara menjadi penyesalan hingga akhir hidupnya. Gilbert tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena telah menarik Ludwig ke dalam gua suram di kehidupannya.

 _Gilbert adalah kakak yang tidak bertanggung-jawab._

Pikiran itu terus menghantui malam-malam Gilbert setiap harinya. Dan Gilbert ingin mengakhiri mimpi-mimpi buruk itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Kini Gilbert sedang berdiri di sebelah mayat seseorang yang tiga tahun lalu memuntahkan timah panas ke kening adiknya. Mata Gilbert dibutakan emosi sesaat. Darah segar yang mengucur dari tubuh yang dipenuhi luka lebam dan lubang-lubang bekas peluru itu mengalir menuju ujung kaki Gilbert. Sepasang mata rubi itu memandang dalam tatapan kosong dan memandang setengah sadar.

Gilbert tidak beranjak dari posisinya hingga polisi tiba di tempat kejadian. Ponsel dengan layar bertuliskan 911 di tangannya jatuh ke tanah ketika sekelompok polisi mendobrak pintu di balik punggungnya dan memaksa Gilbert untuk berlutut.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Namun realita adalah tamparan sekaligus pendamping dari akhir perjalanan yang panjang**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai ucapannya, Antonio ingin menjadi seorang pelukis. Namun, dia _tidak akan_ pernah menjadi seorang pelukis. Antonio tahu benar dengan kondisi keluarga dan jalan kehidupannya sendiri. Terlahir di kehidupan miskin membuatnya kesulitan untuk sekedar menggenggam kuas dan dinodai cat air. Melukis di atas kanvas hanya sekali ia lakukan ketika ia berumur tujuh belas tahun dengan menggunakan properti kesenian sekolah sepupunya. Rentang antara kehidupan seorang seniman dan caruk-maruk kehidupannya yang sekarang, terpisah oleh jurang dalam yang terbentang jauh. Namun hanya ada satu jembatan kecil yang mampu membuatnya menggapai impian di seberang sana.

Lukisan-lukisan di Italia membuatnya gelap mata. Tengah malam selalu ia lewati dengan mengintai museum-museum ternama di Venice. Dia memandangi lukisan-lukisan megah itu dengan decak kagum, mata berbinar, dan rasa ambisi yang terus meletup-letup di dalam dirinya untuk memiliki lukisan itu.

Hingga akhirnya keinginan itu tercapai. Ia berhasil menikmati lukisan-lukisan karya maestro ternama itu di dalam kamarnya. Dia memandangi setiap detail warna dengan seksama. Mencium bau cat air yang pekat terasa. Segalanya berbaur menjadi kepuasaan duniawi yang membuatnya lupa daratan.

Namun sekedar mencuri lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis legenda tidak membuatnya senang. Dia menginginkan sebuah lukisan yang bisa ia nikmati untuk selamanya. Lukisan yang benar-benar nyata dari segala sudut pandang hingga membuatnya lupa untuk memejamkan mata.

 _Lukisan_ itu kini tengah terbaring ruang bawah tanahnya. Dengan bunga-bunga _lily_ yang mengelilingi wajah tampannya. Dia tengah tertidur di atas batu besar di tengah-tengah padang rumput tak berhingga. Langit di atas kepalanya jingga keemasan. Baju yang dikenakannya berupa linen yang membalut dari leher hingga ujung kaki.

Semuanya terbingkai dalam persegi kayu yang membuatnya seolah-olah berada di dalam lukisan.

Antonio kembali tak bisa menahan bendungan air matanya. Lovino telah meninggalkan ia untuk selama-lamanya. Namun, Lovino yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih indah. Dan Antonio tidak akan menjual lukisan yang satu ini kepada siapapun.

Antonio telah menjadi seorang _pelukis_.

Dia telah melukis seorang Lovino Vargas kembali ke dalam kehidupannya.

Kesedihan mendalam yang meliputinya membuat Antonio tidak menyadari bahwa adik Lovino, Feliciano, yang sejak dulu mencium bau mencurigakan dari rumah Antonio dan gelagat ganjil pria Spanyol itu, tengah datang bersama satuan polisi kota yang kini menggeledah habis-habisan rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ketika mereka saling mengutarakan tujuan hidup masing-masing, sesungguhnya garis akhir ketiganya sedang menuju tempat yang sama.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai ucapannya, Francis ingin mencari pekerjaan.

Dan Francis mendapatkannya di Italia. Dia sesungguhnya telah sukses sekarang. Dia tidak didera kelaparan lagi karena dompetnya tidak terisi selembar uangpun seperti dahulu. Pundi-pundi kekayaannya kini melampaui ekspetasi. Segala kebutuhannya kini terpenuhi, bahkan melebihi batas keinginannya sendiri.

Dia benar-benar membuat bayangan Gilbert tentang Francis yang mirip pecandu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya di gerbong kereta menjadi kenyataan. Jaringan mafia Italia yang luas menawarkannya untuk menjadi pedagang narkotika yang kemudian diekspor ke seluruh Eropa. Francis adalah persuasif natural yang membuatnya mampu bertahan di dalam pekerjaan ini.

Francis telah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang diidam-idamkan oleh semua orang yang bersikeras ingin menjadi miliuner dalam sekejap dengan responden yang terdapat di mana-mana.

Namun bukan pekerjaan ini yang Francis inginkan.

Ia telah menjadi seorang pengedar kelas kakap yang menghiasi daftar buron setiap mading kantor kepolisian di Eropa.

Francis sempat berganti pekerjaan selama sesaat. Ia rutin mengunjungi tiap-tiap panti asuhan di Roma dan menyumbangkan sebagian besar kekayaannya. Dia selalu cepat tanggap pada berita bencana alam di televisi dan menggunakan uang haramnya untuk melakukan donasi dalam jumlah besar. Bahkan ia mengirimkan sisa tabungannya kepada sanak saudara, tanpa pernah ia ceritakan mengenai asal muasal uang tersebut mengalir ke kantungnya.

Francis terjebak dalam rasa takut dan penyesalan.

Pada pertengahan Agustus, Francis akhirnya tertangkap tangan tengah melakukan transaksi gelap berjaringan internasional. Hukuman mati dilayangkan Hakim pada sidang pertama.

Dan Francis akan menemui dua terpidana mati lainnya pada hari yang sama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **4 September 2015**_

3 notifikasi surat elektronik muncul di layar-layar ponsel, namun pemiliknya tidak pernah membuka.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Untuk si pedofil_ _Antonio/Untuk si porno Francis,_

 _Apa kabar serigala-serigala_ awesome-ku _di sana? Pertemuan kita di gerbong waktu itu benar-benar meyakinkanku bahwa kita bertiga benar-benar tiga kawanan serigala yang_ awesome!

 _Asal tahu saja, aku berhasil menemui orang yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Agak sulit untuk menemuinya, namun semuanya sudah terbayar lunas. Urusan kami sudah selesai. Dan aku berhasil memperbaiki semuanya._

 _Aku merindukan kalian berdua dan maaf saja jika tulisanku tiba-tiba terlihat flamboyan seperti suara Francis. Tapi, percayalah , aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti kalian berdua._

 _Mungkin aku tidak akan terlihat dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tapi aku percaya kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama suatu saat._

 _NB: KAPAN KITA PESTA DI KAMAR FRANCIS LAGI DAN PERANG-PERANGAN TOMAT DI LADANG ANTONIO LAGI?"_

 _Captain Awesome aka Gilbert Beilschmidt_

.

.

" _Dear Gilbert/Dear Francis,_

 _Apa kabar sahabat-sahabatku? Setelah pertemuan waktu itu, aku terlalu asyik tertawa sampai-sampai lupa meminta nomor telepon. Tapi untunglah Elizaveta menyimpan alamat email kalian berdua. Kalian tidak mengganti alamat email sejak SMP? Hebat. Karena hal itu jugalah yang kulakukan. Hahaha._

 _Aku telah menjadi seorang pelukis sekarang. Kalimat motivasi Gilbert waktu itu membuatku tersadar bahwa aku bisa menjadi pelukis dengan caraku sendiri. Dan hal itu terbukti._

 _Setelah aku menyelesaikan lukisan terakhirku, mendadak aku kembali teringat dengan suara menjijikkan Gilbert dan kalimat vulgar Francis. Aku merindukan kalian berdua. Aku berharap kalian dapat melihat lukisan terakhirku._

 _Namun rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi._

 _Mungkin aku tidak akan ikut ngumpul-ngumpul lagi dengan kalian. Aku punya banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang. Aku rasa kalian tidak akan dapat menghubungiku dalam waktu yang lama. Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian. Terima kasih sudah memberi kenangan-kenangan yang berharga selama ini."_

 _Antonio F.C_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Untuk pasangan gay-ku yang ketahuan tidur bersama di penginapan sekolah, Antonio/Gilbert ,_

 _Andaikan waktu diputar, maka aku akan memutar kembali adegan itu. Percayalah, pria manapun akan tergoda dengan wajah Antonio yang saat itu seperti minta digagahi dan liur Gilbert yang nampak seperti kuda haus kawin. Tapi sesungguhnya, tidak ada adegan dewasa yang terjadi dan Antonio masih perawan sampai sekarang._

 _Terima kasih untuk doa dan hujatan kalian, karena sekarang, aku telah mendapatkan pekerjaan. (Mana pestanya?) Bukan pekerjaan yang diinginkan kalian tentu saja, namun pekerjaan itu banyak membantu untuk menambal hutang-hutangku selama ini. Kalian tidak akan kuizinkan untuk menengok kantorku. Langkahi dulu kotoranku._

 _Untuk Gilbert, terima kasih sudah menjadi kepala suku yang hebat selama ini. Tanpa dirimu mungkin aku sudah menjadi lelaki waras sekarang. Untuk Antonio, terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat yang pengertian selama ini. Bila tidak ada dirimu, mungkin aku sudah sama gilanya dengan Gilbert._

 _Kapan kita pesta berbekiu lagi? Kapan kita menjahili kamar mandi wanita lagi? Kapan kita bertualang di tepi sungai lagi?_

 _Bila sewaktu-waktu kalian ingin reunian, mungkin aku tidak bisa menghadirinya. Pekerjaan ini berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupanku. Dan bila kalian tiba-tiba melihat wajahku di televisi, maka jangan kaget. Teman kalian telah menjadi seorang artis sekarang. Hahaha."_

 _Francis Bonnefoy_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tiga terpidana mati diatur untuk berdiri sejajar dalam satu baris di tengah-tengah senja. Puluhan polisi bersenjata nampak berdiri dengan jarak lima meter dari target tembakan yang kini ditutupi matanya. Mereka belum diberitahukan jika akan dieksekusi di hari yang sama dengan dua terpidana lainnya.

Sel-sel mereka terpisah satu sama lain. Mereka tidak dapat bertemu maupun mengenali kawan masing-masing selama tiga bulan dikerangkeng dalam satu gedung penjara yang sama. Mereka tidak dapat mendengar masa lalu dan kisah dari tiap-tiap terpidana selama masa karantina. Hingga menuju akhir sesi upacara pun, mereka tidak saling mengenal.

 **.**

Keputusan dibacakan.

Tiga peluru dilayangkan bersamaan.

Tiga pria mati dalam ingatan indah dengan masing-masing sahabat mereka.

 _Tidak ada Gilbert yang membunuh orang._

 _Tidak ada Antonio yang mencuri lukisan dan mengawetkan mayat._

 _Tidak ada Francis yang menjadi anggota dari pusat gembong narkoba terbesar di Eropa._

Yang ada hanya Gilbert yang sedang bertualang ke Italia untuk mencari seseorang.

Yang ada hanya Antonio yang sedang bertandang ke Italia untuk menjadi seorang pelukis.

Yang ada hanya Francis yang sedang merantau ke Italia untuk menemukan pekerjaan.

Dan ketiganya tidak akan pernah melihat sisi buruk masing-masing sahabatnya hingga akhir hayat.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_


End file.
